1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a composite conductor product having improved insulation, fire, high temperature, dielectric, chemical and moisture resistance and halogen-free attributes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of insulation materials are known for use in connection with conductor products generally. Consumer applications are typically low voltage/amp wires and cables. Many polymers may be used to meet the insulation and flexibility specifications of these types of products. However, some applications have more demanding electrical and environmental performance specifications. Conductors in the form of wires, cables, bus bars, and bus pipes can carry high voltages and currents. There is a need for a better and more robust insulation layer around these conductors.
In addition to high voltage and amp requirements generally, some installations of conductors require harsh environmental performance specifications. For instance, the commercial and military shipbuilding industries are exploring “all electric ship” power system designs. These systems have high survivability demands. Other major challenges to applications like these include tight installation constraints and weight limitations. An overview of insulated bus pipe technology is provided in Insulated Bus pipe (IBP) for Shipboard Applications, R. Worth, M. Islam, R. Pater, and C. Smith, IEEE Electric Ship Technologies Symposium, 21-23 May 2007, p. 122-129, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Therefore, there is a need for conductors that can meet high survivability requirements and are able to efficiently carry a high current and voltage but still remain reasonably insulated in tight areas.